Match Made From Heaven
by angelofyouth1427
Summary: On one rainy day Lee prays at a shrine asking for the gods help to help fulfill his dreams. The next morning a girl appears in front of him! Her name is Minamichan and she's his guardian angel sent to help him fulfill those wishes.


**Disclaimer**- No man, I do not own Naruto

**Match Made From Heaven**

**W.N- I'm not really religious so I hope my theories in this story won't offend anyone. If it does, Gomen!**

Lee panted as he jogged around the edge of the forest. As usual, he had gotten up early in the morning to do his daily laps around the village, though today was a day off for the team. Still, he trained diligently anyways. Lee took a deep breath and picked up his speed charging straight ahead as fast as he could. Running made him feel alive. Before he knew it he had lost track of time and the sky turned gray as tiny droplets of water fell onto the ground.The rain eventually grew heavier and Lee had no choice but to find the nearest shelter. The rain blurred his vision slightly but he still mananged to make out a small building in the forest in which he was heading to now at this moment. As he approached it Lee could see that it was a shrine, one that people would go and make offerings to or pray. He slid the door opened and went insidesoaked in rain and sweat from jogging. Closing the door behind him Lee glanced around at his surroundings. It was an abandoned shrine alright, cobwebs hung from the ceiling at every corner and the only source of light was pouring in from the single window on his left. Then, at the back of the room, something caught Lee's eye. He approached it slowly and stopped in front of a giant statue of the Buddha( Kami-sama). Seeing that it was a spiritual place and all, he decided that he may as well make a prayer. Going down on his Knees he clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. It was a while before Lee could think of something to pray for, but eventually He decided on what to say.

" Kami-san, I've gone through many obstacles all my life and there are only two things in which I hope may happen one day. He paused. " I hope that my hard work will pay off so I may become the splendid ninja I want to be. And...I hope that Sakura-san will take a second look at me and fall in love."

He opened his eyes and got up from his knees feeling slightly guilty.

" What am I saying? I'm sounding too selfish asking the gods to do those things from me."

He sighed and looked out the window but the rain still had not let up yet. Lee gave another big sigh and seated himself next to the statue, since he would have to wait here till the rain had stopped. Leaning his back he recalled the incidents that had happened to him for the past two years, from the battle with Gaara, the surgery, and up to the point where he finally became a chuunin. He had come very far but there was so much that was left for him to do. It had been a long hard road and sometimes Lee wondered why all these misfortunes only happened to him. The rain soon died down and Lee started to make his way home with mixed feelings of confusion and anxiety.

* * *

The alarm clock rang loudly at 5 am in the morning signaling that it was time to get up and train once again. Lee yawned, rubbing his eyes, and was about to slide off his bed when he heard a voice. 

" Ah! good morning Lee-san! How are you?"

Lee turned his head and saw that he was face to face with a young girl that was about his age. It may have been the fact that it was five in the morning but it took Lee a few seconds before he realized what was going on. Lee's eyes widened and he nearly fell off the bed in surprise.

"Wuh-what...WHO ARE YOU?! And why are you in my house and in my bedroom and..." He was lost for words.

The girl's expression changed into a worried look.

"Um.. Gomenosai! I didn't mean to startled you! You were sleeping so soundly so I didn't want to wake you up too soon. But then your alarm went off and..."

Lee took a closer look at the girl and saw that she had long chest-nut coloured hair that was tied with a ribbon at the back of her head( the hair flowed down to the middle of her back). She was also wearing anelegant lavender Kimono with a pink inner layer. As Lee examined her appearance he blushed at the fact that she was extremely pretty, but there was one other part of her that made him stare in shock. Arching from her back was a pair of pearl-coloured feathery wings fanning out beautifully. Lee's mind had wandered off and he couldn't make out on what he was seeing in front of him. The chest-nut haired girl spoke again.

" Oh! I'm sorry! I haven't introduced myself properly yet have I? Well my name is Minami-chan, and I'm your guardian angel sent to help you fulfill your dreams!

* * *

W.N- so what did you think of the first chapter? This is actually my 

first fanfic so please R&R! Arigatou!


End file.
